


Confined Spaces and Imminent Death

by dark_nexus17



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_nexus17/pseuds/dark_nexus17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Scorpius doesn't want to die alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined Spaces and Imminent Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is a little fic about Scorpius and Sikozu, because they're my second favourite Farscape pairing. I wish things could have turned out better for them. Hope you enjoy it!

'This is your last chance! Come out, now!'

This was completely disregarded by those in the lift compartment, if the bomb killed the soldiers, their problem would be solved, if the bomb killed them too, then it wouldn't matter.

Sikozu crawled towards Scorpius, she felt extremely weak, and the pain that was rushing through her body was crippling. She resumed her former position; curled into his body with her head resting on his chest. She felt Scorpius put his arms around her and she smiled briefly, glad of this closeness. If she was going to die in this place, she would rather be with him than any other. The intellectual part of her brain reassured her somewhat by confirming Scorpius' words, the compartment should hold and protect them from the otherwise deadly blast and its radiation, she sincerely hoped it wouldn't get too hot for Scorpius before the explosion reached them, if he died and she lived, she would have no one left to help her, and she had grown accustomed to being less lonely than usual.

Scorpius welcomed Sikozu into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her. As self disciplined and outwardly calm as he was, he did not wish to be alone at this moment in time. He felt strangely protective of the delicate woman in his arms, it was not a feeling that he had often experienced, certainly not with Natira, or any of his other lovers and allies since her. He wondered what was different about Sikozu, feelings such as the ones he was experiencing for her were dangerous, and he would certainly crush them if he could. Meanwhile, he would enjoy the feel and smell of her as she clung to him.

As the shaking began, indicating the bomb had exploded and that their fate would so be decided, Sikozu screwed up her eyes and gripped more tightly to Scorpius, in return, Scorpius held her closer, and buried his face in her hair. They remained in this position until the compartment stopped shaking.

When John had declared it safe to move, they released each other, and Scorpius aided Sikozu in climbing out of the lift, after which they discovered that she was still too weak to walk, so he carried her. The group quickly returned to Lo' Laan, eager to escape and avoid the massive radiation that was circling through the planet. When finally back on Moya, they went their separate ways, both knowing that the other would never mention the moments they had shared in that lift. Both burying their feelings as deeply as was necessary.

However, their denial could not last forever.


End file.
